


Would that I

by anamaleth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders mention, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, Swearing, they are very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaleth/pseuds/anamaleth
Summary: Remus and Deceit finally get to have some alone time - together.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Would that I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angsty-gay-teen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angsty-gay-teen).



> once again, beta-read by the lovely vblood13 on tumblr - they are amazing!

“Dee, look! I found a jellyfish!” Remus announced excitedly as he made his way across the beach to where Deceit was sitting.

“That’s wonderful, my dear…Please tell me you didn’t touch it, though.”, Deceit responded and looked up from the book lying in his lap, only to see his beloved standing right in front of him with a huge smile on his face and a jellyfish on his head.

Deceit shook his head in amusement and returned the smile.  
“Why am I not surprised?”

“Cause you know me?”

Remus flopped down on the blanket next to Deceit, his drenched clothes dripping and soaking the blanket.

“I do know you. After all, I’ve been enduring your ideas for a long time now,”  
Deceit closed the book and turned around to face Remus to make sure he’d know he was joking.  
“Sometimes I wonder why.”

Remus pouted playfully.  
“Because you love me?”

“Ah, yes. Love. That’s the bitch that makes me put up with you”.  
Deceit pressed a finger to Remus’ nose.  
“I do love you. Everything about you; and that includes all of your ideas. And I’d kiss you right now if it weren’t for the jellyfish and the seaweed in your hair.”

“I’ll be back in a minute, stay put!” Remus said, his pout quickly replaced by a goofy smile. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted towards the ocean.

When he returned, the jellyfish was gone – swimming freely in the water again.

“There’s still seaweed in your hair, darling.”

“Does that keep you from kissing me?” Remus teased and sat down on Deceit’s lap, carelessly pushing the book away.  
“Is your class more important to you than I am?”

In response, Deceit simply wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist and pulled him into a kiss.

After a while, Deceit broke the kiss and smiled.  
“Your lips taste like salt.”

Remus giggled and kissed Deceit again before pushing him down onto the blanket, now lying on top of him.

“Remus, you’re going to crush me.”

“Your fault for being too comfy, Snakyey,” Remus mumbled, refusing to move.

However, instead of being crushed, Deceit started to run his fingers through Remus’ hair who in return let out a satisfied hum.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two of them that was only broken by the steady crashing of waves against the shore.

“We could run away together”, Remus then said, seemingly out of nowhere.  
Deceit stopped petting Remus’ hair for a moment.  
“What do you mean?”

“Run away together!” Steal a ship, sail the seven seas, take what we can, give none back ‘n all that shit!” Remus explained excitedly, “We could be pirates, Dee, pirates!”

A smile spread on Deceit’s face as he resumed running his fingers through Remus’ hair.  
“That sounds wonderful, dear.”

“It does!” Remus was smiling from ear to ear at this point.  
“Would you run away with me?”

Deceit seemed to think for a moment.  
“We promised to take Virgil to the My Chemical Romance concert.”

Remus groaned.  
“Ugh. You’re right. We couldn’t just let our emo hanging like that.”  
He nestled his head into Deceit’s chest.  
“Pirates are the shit, though, Dee-Dee. No stupid fucking social norms and-“, suddenly, another idea popped into his head, “Hey, do you want to dance with me?”

Deceit was more than used to Remus jumping from one thought to another by know – after all, he did know him better than anyone else.

“I’d love to.”

And while the sun was setting - painting the sky in beautiful shades of red and orange - the two of them danced; twirling slowly on top of the warm sand.

The sun started to fully disappear behind the horizon - seemingly drowning in the ocean, Remus would have thought if he had paid any attention at all to the sunset.  
But he didn’t: Deceit, his beautiful Deceit, was the sole centre of Remus' undivided attention.

Stars were beginning to sparkle on the sky as Deceit dipped Remus, making him laugh softly.

“I didn’t answer your question earlier,” he said.

“Huh?”

“You asked me if I would run away with you,”  
Deceit smiled, and he was perfect, Remus thought.  
“Aye. I would, my love. I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Hozier song with the same title (which I can absolutely recommend, by the way)


End file.
